Bop till You Drop
| recorded = Warner Brothers Recording Studios, North Hollywood, CA | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 39:56 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Ry Cooder | prev_title = Jazz | prev_year = 1978 | next_title = The Long Riders | next_year = 1980 }} [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2score = B+Robert Christgau review |rev3 = Rolling Stone |rev3score = (favorable)Rolling Stone review }} Bop Till You Drop is Ry Cooder's eighth album, released in 1979. The album was the first digitally recorded major-label album in popular music. Bop Till You Drop was recorded on a digital 32-track machine built by 3M.Roger Nichols I Can’t Keep Up With All The Formats II "The Ry Cooder Bop Till You Drop album was the first digitally recorded pop album" The album consists almost entirely of covers of earlier rhythm and blues and rock and roll classics, including Elvis Presley's "Little Sister" and the 1965 Fontella Bass-Bobby McClure hit "Don't Mess Up a Good Thing", on which Cooder duetted with soul star Chaka Khan. Khan also performed on the only original track on the album, "Down in Hollywood". Track listing | lyrics1 = | music1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:49 | title2 = Go Home, Girl | note2 = | writer2 = Arthur Alexander | lyrics2 = | music2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 5:10 | title3 = The Very Thing That Makes You Rich (Makes Me Poor) | note3 = | writer3 = Sidney Bailey | lyrics3 = | music3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 5:32 | title4 = I Think It's Going to Work Out Fine | note4 = | writer4 = | lyrics4 = | music4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 4:43 | title5 = Down in Hollywood | note5 = | writer5 = | lyrics5 = | music5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 4:14 | title6 = Look at Granny Run Run | note6 = | writer6 = | lyrics6 = | music6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:09 | title7 = Trouble, You Can't Fool Me | note7 = | writer7 = | lyrics7 = | music7 = | extra7 = | length7 = | title8 = Don't Mess Up a Good Thing | note8 = | writer8 = Oliver Sain | lyrics8 = | music8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 4:08 | title9 = I Can't Win | note9 = | writer9 = | lyrics9 = | music9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:16 }} Personnel * Jimmy Adams – vocals, backing vocals * David Alexander – photography * Ronnie Barron – organ, guitar, keyboards * Loyd Clifft – assistant engineer * Ry Cooder – guitars, mandolin, vocals, background vocals, producer * Tim Drummond – bass * Vicki Fortson – production coordination * Cliff Givens – vocals, backing vocals * Rev. Patrick Henderson – organ, keyboards * Lee Herschberg – engineer * David Kraai - Technical support * Milt Holland – percussion, drums * Bill Johnson – backing vocals * Herman E. Johnson – vocals, backing vocals * Jim Keltner – drums * Chaka Khan – vocals * Bobby King – vocals, backing vocals * David Lindley – guitar, mandolin * Randy Lorenzo – vocals, backing vocals * George "Biggie" McFadden – vocals, backing vocals * Simon Pico Payne – vocals * Greg Prestopino – vocals, backing vocals * Penny Ringwood – production coordination * Mike Salisbury – design Charts Album References Category:1979 albums Category:Ry Cooder albums Category:Covers albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Ry Cooder